100 temas
by La Carta Esferica
Summary: Momentos de los diferentes personajes de cazadores de sombras. 50-Pesadillas, Malec.
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos y todas. Sé que tengo algunas historias que actualizar y siento mucho no haberlo hecho todavía, pero las ideas me van viniendo a la cabeza y no puedo frenarlas así que he decidido empezar otro fic. Este es bastante diferente porque seréis vosotros los que elijáis que he de hacer, voy a explicarme.

Voy a hacer una lista de 100 temas que me han venido a la cabeza y me gustaría que fuerais vosotros los que me dijerais que escribir, es decir, si veis un tema que os gustaría para cierta pareja o personaje solo tenéis que dejar un comentario y yo haré el drabble de lo que me hayáis pedido. Si queréis algo en concreto solo tenéis que pedirlo. Bien os dejo la lista:

1-Excusas

2-Amor

3-Lágrimas

4-Venganza

5-Nunca más

6-Perfección

7-Paraguas

8-Paciencia

9-Juego

10-Belleza

11-Sueño

12-Recuerdos

13-Frágil

14-Celebración

15-Secreto

16-Promesa

17-Inocencia

18-Celos

19-Pasión

20-Mentiras

21-Confianza

22-Playa

23-Medianoche

24-A la luz de la luna

25-Confesiones

26-Chocolate

27-Soledad

28-Lluvia

29-Cartas

30-Frío

31-Oscuridad

32-Adicción

33-Flores

34-Nieve

35-Tentación

36-Otoño

37-Verdad

38-Purpurina

39-Corazón roto

40-Vacaciones

41-Magia

42-Fuego

43-Tormentas

44-Para siempre

45-Imaginación

46-Silencio

47-Rumores

48-Dudas

49-Besos

50-Pesadillas

51-Muérdago

52-Borrachera

53-Sorpresa

54-Perdido

55-Traición

56-Disculpas

57-Creo que me he enamorado

58-Bailar

59-Fotografía

60-Mascota

61-Música

62-Libro

63-Invierno

64-Halloween

65-Concierto

66-Bicicleta

67-Fan

68-Tatuaje

69-Hospital

70-Cena

71-Cama

72-Orgullo

73-Pizza

74-Encimera

75-Límite

76-Película

77-Perdedor

78-Quiero conocer a tus padres

79-Sonrisa

80-Ángel

81-Sangre

82-Madre naturaleza

83-Bajo la lluvia

84-Felicidad

85-Ojos

86-Estrellas

87-Muerte

88-Familia

89-Rompiendo las reglas

90-Sacrificio

91-Obsesión

92-¿Me estás retando?

93-Palabras

94-Comida

95-Sufrimiento

96-Rendirse

97-Última oportunidad

98-Arrogancia

99-Esperanzas

100-Nunca te arrepientas de algo que una vez te hizo sonreír.

No voy a seguir el orden de esta lista sino que el primero que escribiré será el primero que me pidáis. ¡Un abrazo psicológico a todos!


	2. 38- Purpurina

**Aquí el primer tema, en esta ocasión purpurina y espero que os guste. ¡Muchas Gracias a **** Alada Demon por sugerir el tema!**

El apartamento del gran brujo de Brooklyn estaba lleno de un poco usual silencio que solo se podía producir en dos casos, el primero que Magnus no se encontrara en su lugar o bien, el segundo, que ni él ni su novio se encontraban en casa en ese momento.

En esta ocasión se trataba del primer caso ya que Magnus había tenido que ir a última hora a atender, según palabras textuales del brujo "un asunto tan de vida o muerte que no podré volver a usar el baño hasta que lo resuelva" y después había añadido algo parecido a estúpidos vampiros. El brujo aún no había regresado del recado, por lo que su novio, Alec, estaba tumbado boca arriba en el sofá leyendo un libro que encontró días atrás sobre su escritorio, aunque en realidad solo estaba fingiendo que leía, ya que en realidad no era capaz de apartar a Magnus de su cabeza ni siquiera un instante.

Pero, al contrario de la mayoría de veces (cosa que nunca diría en voz alta), en esta ocasión el brujo no salía de su cabeza por otra cosa que por la preocupación acumulada en el interior del chico. No dejaba de lanzar miradas constantes al reloj de pared que tenía frente a él, casi eran las diez y Magnus seguía sin regresar. Empezó a impacientarse, sabía que de haberse alargado la reunión o lo que fuera que tuviese que atender, le hubiera avisado de cualquier forma, se las habría arreglado para contactar con él, así que el pobre cazador de sombras solo podía pensar lo peor. Apartó el libro de encima suya con tanta fiereza que un poco más y tira la lámpara que tenía a su lado, y tras evitar que esta cayera se levantó de golpe. Se acercó a coger su chaqueta y cuando estaba a tan solo unos milímetros de la puerta esta se abrió de repente.

Alec lanzó un suspiro de alivio al ver como su Magnus seguía intacto, estaba sano y salvo, y lo único que se le podía apreciar era que estaba un poco cansado. Se acercó y le dio un rápido beso, que aún así duró lo bastante para que notara lo fríos que el brujo tenía los suyos, y lo llevó al sofá para que pudiera relajarse.

-Vaya Alexander, sí que me has echado en falta, no he estado fuera ni tres horas-le guiñó el ojo.

-Deja de hacer el idiota-respondió el de ojos azules en tono cariñoso- Estaba preocupado por ti, no sabía porque tardabas tanto y estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

-Siempre tan atento. Tranquilo, no pasó nada, solo terminamos un poco tarde porqué como ya sabes los vampiros suelen ser muy impacientes, pero si además te reúnes con Raphael y te llevas contigo a Seamus...

-Simon-corrigió automáticamente-Bueno, ¿Y qué tal fue todo? ¿Se ha aclarado algo?

-Todo ha ido perfectamente, no me ha hecho falta amenazar a nadie, así que decidí que como premio por mi éxito tenía que ir de compras, y como tú nunca quieres venir conmigo...

-Yo preocupado por tu vida y tu tan tranquilo de compras, lo típico.

-Sí garbancito-dijo el brujo- Lo que me recuerda que aún no he guardado nada de lo que acabo de comprar-añadió señalando la gran bolsa que tenía en la mano. Se levantó con paso decidido y fue hacia la habitación sin dejar de tararear felizmente.

-¿Y qué has comprado?-preguntó Alec una vez se volvió a sentar en el sofá. Sabía que a Magnus le encantaba explicar cada pequeño detalle de lo que se había comprado y, aunque a él no le importara, lo dejaba ser feliz por un momento.

-Es una sorpresa-gritó en respuesta Magnus.

El de ojos azules asintió y volvió a la lectura del libro que había lanzado antes y, no fue hasta que oyó un sonido de algo roto que venía de su habitación, que levantó la cabeza.

-Oh, oh-se oyó a Magnus- Esto no le va a gustar para nada.

Alec se levantó y fue a ver que había hecho esta vez. Cuando llegó allí vio algo que nunca hubiera esperado ver (y viniendo de Magnus era muy difícil que esto pasara). Su novio estaba de pie frente a él al lado de la cama y a sus pies tenía trozos de cristal esparcidos, además estaba cubierto por un polvo brillante, que Alec dedujo era purpurina, pero mayor cantidad de lo normal en el brujo. Pero eso no era lo peor, esto era que en las manos de Magnus había un montón de ropa oscura, o algo que en cierto momento tuvo que ser oscuro, porque ahora las camisetas y pantalones estaban cubiertos por una cantidad impensable de purpurina. Alec se quedó totalmente blanco.

-Magnus... ¿Qué has hecho con mi ropa?

-Verás, había comprado esta purpurina para hacer tu ropa más brillante, pero se me ha ido un poco la mano-le sonrió inocentemente.

-Me explicas ¿Con que me vestiré ahora?

-Puedes llevar esto o si lo prefieres, podemos ir de compras.

-Oh, de verdad, ¿Todo esto para que fuera contigo de compras?

-Sí-afirmó sonriendo el brujo- En el amor y la guerra todo vale.

Alec suspiró y Magnus aprovechó el momento para acoplar sus labios a los de su cazador de sombras particular. Alec se separó con rapidez.

-Tienes purpurina en la boca, y hasta que no te la quites no pienso darte ni un solo beso.

Y con eso Alec salió de la habitación dejando a Magnus riéndose a carcajada limpia.

**El siguiente tema será Ojos y aún no sé cuando lo podré subir, pero espero que sea pronto. Un beso.**


	3. 85-Ojos

**Aquí dejo el segundo tema, en esta ocasión Ojos, y justo como pidió Airic-Been he expuesto los ojos de Alec desde el punto de vista de todos. Espero que os guste.**

Alexander Lightwood, ¿Qué se podía decir de él que no se hubiera dicho con anterioridad? Todo el mundo sabía que era un excelente cazador de sombras, que procedía de una excelente familia-a excepción del pequeño desliz con Valentine-, que era muy sensato y que era él quien se encargaba de mantener a raya a su parabatai Jace Herondale.

Por supuesto todos sabían que, al igual que tenía todas esas virtudes y características, el joven era gay, y por supuesto que mantenía una relación con el extravagante brujo de Brooklyn Magnus Bane. Pero a pesar de todo esto, a pesar de lo que se pudiera decir de él, tanto los desconocidos como su propia familia, eran sus ojos azules los que más cosas contaban de él mismo. Pero sus ojos no contaban la misma historia a todo el mundo, de hecho, lo único que sus ojos tenían en común para cada uno de sus amigos era el color de estos.

Para la pequeña pelirroja los ojos de Alec siempre habían sido preciosos, azules como un zafiro, unos ojos tan puros que parecían los de un niño inocente. Aún así tras esa mirada se escondían varios sentimientos. En un principio esos mismos ojos la habían mirado con rabia, con un odio profundo producto de los celos que el joven sentía con la visión de su mejor amigo con ella, producto de un amor secreto hacia Jace. Sin embargo, ahora, cada vez que se volvía a mirar al mayor de los Lightwood a los ojos todo lo que veía era una mirada que reflejaba cariño y admiración, en la que se expresaba claramente el afecto que le había ido cogiendo con el paso del tiempo a Clary.

Desde el punto de vista de Simon los ojos de Alec eran bonitos, con un color de ojos con los que uno podría conseguir ligar sin ningún problema, pero en el caso del moreno eran mucho más que eso, eran un claro reflejo del alma del chico. Alec siempre había intentado ser un guerrero totalmente preparado para entrar en acción en cualquier momento, con su figura de atleta, su espalda ancha, la mandíbula alzada, etc…pero cada vez que le miraba a los ojos veía el verdadero Alec. El joven dejaba ver en su mirada un rastro de miedo, pero lo más increíble y admirable era que no tenía miedo por su seguridad, sino que estaba preocupado por la de sus personas cercanas, sus hermanos, Magnus, Clary e incluso, en ocasiones por Simon. El vampiro no era una de las personas más cercanas a Alec pero este siempre le dirigía miradas amistosas, con un poco de respeto bien camuflado -quizás porque el chico fue el único capaz de ayudar a su hermana a llevar mejor la pérdida del pequeño Max-, pero por encima de todo le dirigía una mirada en la que se hacía patente la sensación de igualdad entre ellos.

Isabelle siempre había admirado los ojos de su hermano. Sobre todo su color, sus ojos tenían un color elegante, diferente a otros ojos que se hubieran podido ver -en secreto siempre había querido tener los ojos de otro color que no fuera negro-, pero lo que más le gustaba de los ojos de Alec era la sensación que producían en ella, la hacían recordar esos momentos que habían pasado cuando eran niños, cuando habían jugado sin preocuparse por los demonios, pero sobre todo le recordaban a esas largas noches en las que estallaba una tormenta y su hermano se uqedaba con ella toda la noche.

A Jace los ojos azules de su mejor amigo siempre le habían gustado, en un sentido meramente observador, es decir, que para él esos ojos siempre estaban llenos de vida y brillaban con más intensidad que cualquier otro par de ojos, y tenía que reconocer que él siempre había sido capaz de leer lo que pasaba a cada momento por la cabeza de su parabatai. Jace nunca se lo diría a nadie, y menos aún a Alec, pero él supo en todo momento que el moreno estaba enamorado de él, pero para él esos ojos azules de Alec que siempre lo miraban en busca de un atisbo de esperanza, solo representaban tranquilidad y confianza, tanto cuando tenían que atacar a algún demonio como cuando estaban teniendo una conversación trivial.

Y para Magnus, para el gran brujo de Brooklyn, esos ojos eran lo único que lo mantenían despierto las noches en las que tenía que quedarse trabajando hasta más tarde sin siquiera recibir beneficios –bueno, a no ser que disfrutar del maravilloso cuerpo del cazador de sombras que solo estaba disponible para él fuera un premio-, lo hacía porque su novio se lo pedía, le pedía que ayudara a los cazadores y claro, lo miraba con unos ojos de cachorrito por lo que Magnus no podía negarse. Pero cada vez que decidia aceptar uno de esos trabajos de cooperación con la Clave, no dejaba de pensar en su novio, en esos ojos que estaban esperándole en casa, dispuestos a ayudarle a desestresarse de su trabajo. Y esque a Magnus esos ojos le mostraban lo que él más necesitaba, que Alexander Lightwood estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de él.

**El próximo tema será secretos, con la pareja Jace y Alec. Un beso.**


	4. 15-Secreto

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, en realidad quería subirlo ayer pero, por si no os disteis cuenta, no funcionaba. Así que hoy voy a subir dos capítulos y el primero es Secreto de Jace y Alec. Es muy corto porque no se me ocurría nada más jeje...**

Estaba más que perdido desde hacía mucho tiempo y lo sabía. Desde el momento en el que ese pequeño revoltoso de cabello dorado apareció en su vida lo había estado, y era algo que ahora maldecía una y otra vez. Maldecía su cara perfecta, su pelo perfectamente arreglado, su palabrería, la forma en la que conseguía encandilar a cualquier persona en el mundo. Pero sobre todo lo que más maldecía y lo que más odiaba de él era el efecto que le producía.

Por supuesto eso no fue así desde el primer momento en que se encontraron. En aquel momento Jace le había parecido un niño encantador, un compañero de juegos, alguien en quien podía confiar plenamente. Cuando sus padres le habían anunciado que un chico iría a vivir con ellos porque no le quedaba familia, ya que había visto como su padre era asesinado frente a sus propias narices, pero lo que se encontró fue totalmente distinto. El niño, que tendría que estar apenado y quizás perdido, no daba señales de cualquier tipo de debilidad, de hecho parecía incluso más fuerte, mejor preparado que él y su hermana.

En un principio ver a alguien que no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimientos frente a una situación como esa le pareció muy extraño, e incluso llegó a recelar del joven.  
Pero con el tiempo empezó a comprender a su recién llegado a la familia, y entendió su actitud de desprecio a la vida y de obsesión por ponerse a prueba a él mismo, y especialmente a sus habilidades. Y esta fue una de las principales características de él que le hizo plantearse la idea de pedirle que fuera su parabatai.

No sabía en qué momento empezó a ver a su amigo como algo más que eso, que alguien en quien podía confiar, quizás fue después de que finalmente aceptara ser su compañero de batalla. No lo sabía ni tampoco le importaba, solo se dio cuenta de que un día Jace era alguien totalmente diferente para él.

Le encantaba verle y no podía sacárselo de su cabeza. Lo tenía en su mente sin siquiera darse cuenta, veía su sonrisa de suficiencia y sus ojos, hasta incluso le llegaban a agradar sus comentarios sarcásticos.

Todo parecía ir perfectamente hasta que esa chica apareció en su camino. Por supuesto él nunca había pensado decirle a Jace lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, pero la llegada de una chica pequeña y pelirroja cambió su forma de ver la situación.

Jace nunca había sido tan atento con nadie, fuera una mundana, un submundo o otro cazador de sombras, y eso le dolía, porque siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre le apoyó en todo y nunca había recibido un trato especial, y ahora llegaba una pelirroja y de repente Jace le prestaba atención.

Era incomprensible lo que había sentido cuando se enteró de que eran hermanos, sabía que a pesar de esto nada iba a cambiar en su relación, y también sabía lo mal que su parabatai y mejor amigo lo estaba pasando, pero no lo podía evitar, la alegría le había llenado ese espacio de soledad que llevaba sintiendo desde que Clary apareció en sus vidas.

Y aún así, por mucho tiempo que pasara y por muchas chicas a las que apartara de Jace, sabía que lo que sentía por él nunca podría decirlo, sería algo que jamás contaría, se dedicaría sencillamente a sufrir en silencio.


	5. 18-Celos

**Aquí está el segundo del día. No se me ocurría porque podían enfadarse estos dos (normalmente por cualquier cosa) así que puse lo primero que me vino a la mente. Este es Celos, de Clace.**

-¿Jace que vestido crees que me queda mejor?-me pregunta Clary con una cara tan adorable que un poco más y no puedo resistir mis impulsos masculinos. No me gustaba tener que dar mi opinión acerca de los vestidos que tenía que llevar, una porque soy un hombre y no se elegir vestidos (palabras textuales de Isabelle), y dos porque lo único que pensaba era en las veinte formas diferentes de arrancarle los trajes. Especialmente los que le había comprado Isabelle.

-Emm…no se ponte cualquiera, solo son vestidos, no es tan importante- no me importaba en lo absoluto como se vistiera, lo que de verdad disfrutaba era desvistiéndola, aunque claro, dependiendo del vestido que llevara tardaba más tiempo o menos.

-Jace, podrías poner algo de tu parte, intento llevar algo que te guste y todo lo que haces es asentir con la cabeza y desviar la mirada, pero si fuera otra zorra ya le estarías diciendo...-y ahí estaba Clary otra vez riñéndome por cualquier tontería. Odiaba que se enfadara por cualquier cosa, porque no me gustaba verla enfadada, y menos si el blanco de su rabia era yo, además yo no era quien la obligaba a que se vistiera para mi, a mi me bastaba con que ella viniera conmigo, me daba igual con que fuera vestida, si con un disfraz de dinosaurio o con el vestido más sexy del mundo.

-Vístete rápido por favor, llegamos tarde-le dije fríamente intentando sacar así de mi mente las imágenes que me venían a la cabeza.

Íbamos a ir una fiesta y llegábamos tarde. No era mi intención enfadarla ni responderle así, pero esos pequeños arrebatos que tenía me sentaban mal.

-Eres idiota- me dijo antes de echarme de la habitación para cambiarse.

-Vámonos-me dijo diez minutos más tarde, pero cuando la vi casi me da un vestida como Isabelle, y, aunque esto no es algo que me atrevería a decirle nunca, no es que ella fuera muy recatada normalmente. Nadie podía ver a Clary así  
su vestido era rojo intenso, pegado al cuerpo muy arriba de la rodilla, con un cinturón negro grueso en la cintura, el cabello suelto caía sobre sus hombros, y unos tacones de plataforma negros, de menos de siete centímetros, detalle que mi hermana no aprobaría.

-Hmp, ¿a dónde crees que vas vestida a así?-le pregunte, si lo que quería era hacerme enfadar por lo de antes estaba haciendo un gran trabajo.

-Como que a donde, voy a la fiesta de Magnus-me explicó poniendo sus manos en la cintura y una cara de 'deja de hacer el idiota'. Que mas daba, que fuera vestida así, claro que no me importaba que sus blancas piernas fueran vistas por todos los hombres de la ciudad claro que no, tampoco que se notara su bien formado trasero...tengo que tratar de apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a la fiesta todos estaban bailando, y no sé cómo pude ahogar la risa al ver a mi parabatai bailando como un idiota con un Martini en la mano. Parecía que estaba matando a un animal en vez de bailar, incluso se podría decir que fue Simon quien le dio clases de baile y que como se suele decir el alumno había superado al maestro. Cuando me giré vi como Clary ya estaba en una mesa hablando animadamente con Isabelle y Simon. Magnus estaba probablemente terminando de saludar a todos y cada uno de sus invitados. Pude ver como Izzy daba su aprobación al vestido de Clary, y también vi, con desagrado, como una serie de submundos miraban en la dirección de mi novia.

Me acerque rápidamente a la mesa de Clary antes de que cualquiera de ellos llegara pero antes de eso tenía que aparecer mi pesadilla...la maldita camarera...  
Vi como me sonreía y caminaba hacia a mí. No la soportaba, sabía que me iba a empezar a decir cualquier tontería y en ese momento no estaba de humor.

-Jace-me dijo.

-Ahora no –respondí, pero parecía que ella no estaba contenta con esa respuesta.

Esos malditos dos minutos que me distrajo el submundo en cuestión ya estaba ahí hablando animadamente con Clary y que ella le sonreía, sonrojándose cada vez que él le decía algo, y yo no lo podía soportar.

Me acerque un poco más para ver si podía escuchar su conversación pero no pude.

Porque Clary hacia esto por dios teniéndome a mi: pelo rubio, ojos azules, un rostro que se podría definir como perfecto, un cuerpo mejor que un modelo de Giorgio Armani sin tener que ser adicto al gimnasio, un sentido del humor maravilloso…la naturaleza me hizo el hombre ideal.

-¡Pero qué cosas dices!-exclamó Clary levemente sonrojada, tapando su boca con una de sus hermosas y pequeñas manos.

-Es verdad lo que digo, sabes que eres hermosa. Ese vestido estaba hecho solo para ti, y se ve lo bien que sabes llevarlo- le dice tratando de parecer agradable-¿Quieres bailar, dulzura?

Sabía que Clary iba a decir que no pero la respuesta fue todo lo contrario a lo que yo me esperaba.

-Sí, claro-esto era inaudito, me quedé paralizado. Como era posible que ella hubiera aceptado y encima frente a mis narices que se creían esos dos.

Bien, intento tranquilizarme, uso la técnica de la respiración que m enseñó Alec. Es solo un baile, no puede pasar de eso, nada más va a pasar. Pero de repente empieza una canción demasiado...sensual y Clary se estaba moviendo muy pegada a él, las manos de él tocaban su espalda y a ella parecía gustarle, no se quejaba.

Que le pasaba a Clary, no me hacía caso, es como si nuestra pequeña disputa le hubiera afectado más de la cuenta. No lo soporté y lo único que pude hacer fue ir como alma que lleva el diablo hacia ellos, tome del cuello al imbécil ese que estaba tonteando con MI novia y lo golpeé en el estomago consiguiendo lanzarlo a varios metros lejos de ahí.

-¡Herondale, que es mi fiesta!-reclamó Magnus enfadado.

Tomé del brazo a Clary, y la saqué de ahí, ella no dejó de gritarme y decirme toda clase de insultos por el camino, pero por lo menos ya no estaba cerca de aquel pervertido. Cuando salimos del lugar lo primero que hizo fue golpearme en el pecho y gritarme.

-¡Pero qué haces Jace!

-No, que haces tú-la miro con la rabia presente en mis ojos- primero te vistes así y después te pones a bailar con ese imbécil delante de mí, y si por si eso no fuera suficiente, no me haces caso-le reclamé.

-¡Jace eres un inmaduro y un idiota!-me grita ella en respuesta.

-Sí quizás lo soy, pero solo por creer que tú me prestarías un poco de atención teniendo a un surtido de submundos cualquiera dispuestos a hacer lo que sea por ti.

-Jace no te pongas así.

-No me pongo de ninguna manera, pero tranquila que a partir de ahora no tendrás que preocuparte más- espeté con rabia.

-Mira Jace, nunca habría ido con ese chico, solo estaba bailando con él.

-¿Y por qué?

-¡Por tu culpa!, porque antes de salir ya te habías enfadado y ni siquiera sé el maldito motivo y...-la corté con un feroz beso. Mis manos fueron instintivamente a su cadera y a su cara, y las de ella pasaron por detrás de su nuca. Estaban en plena calle y parecía que no se dieran cuenta de eso, solo se fijaban en la boca del otro. Al final, y por desgracia, ambos tuvieron que separarse para respirar un poco.

-Te parecerá bonito, cortarme la frase con un beso-me riñó con una pequeña sonrisa asomando a su boca, y, al parecer, su enfado un poco rebajado.

-Sí, me parece perfecto.

-Maldito seas Herondale-fue lo único que llegué a escuchar antes de que una vez más nuestras bocas colisionaran con más pasión que anteriormente. Entre los múltiples besos que le di traté de hacerle saber una cosa.

-Nunca...más te dejaré...llevar ese...vestido...

**Y hasta aquí este tema. El próximo será Rompiendo las Reglas de Malec, o Adicción de Sizzy, todo depende de como de inspirada me encuentre. ¡Un beso!**


	6. 89-Rompiendo las reglas

**Bien, aquí está el número 89- Rompiendo las reglas, de Malec. Solo decir que amo vuestros comentarios, tendríais que verme cada vez que leo uno (resumiendo, me lanzo al suelo, hago la croqueta, me levanto y bailo, o bueno intento bailar, entonces mi hermano y su novia entran por la puerta me miran y yo finjo que estoy haciendo estiramientos) y que estoy muy satisfecha con que os haya gustado la idea de los 100 temas.**

Sabían que lo que estaban haciendo no era lo correcto, pero ninguno de los dos dejó de hacerlo. Quizás el que menos ganas tenía de terminar con ese momento era el brujo y por lo tanto no iba a permitir que su querido Cazador de sombras se apartase de él.

Alexander hizo amago de separarse pero Magnus, con su habilidad característica, posó su mano derecha en el bolsillo trasero del chico y lo aproximó un poco más a él, ganándose así un gemido de su novio que le produjo una sonrisa.

-Magnus...-susurró contra los labios de su novio al mismo tiempo que, con toda la fuerza de voluntad que la acción requería, se apartaba de él- Estamos en el instituto...

-Lo sé, de hecho para ser más concretos estamos en tu cuarto-replicó sin perder la sonrisa mientras se acercaba al cuello de Alec y pasaba su lengua por este de forma lenta y agonizante.

-Lo que quiero decir es...¡Oh, por el ángel!-se le escapó cuando Magnus llegó con su lengua a la línea en la que comenzaba el cuello- Hay más gente aquí...

-¿Ah sí?-siguió sin hacerle mucho caso el brujo.

-Están Jace, Clary, Izzy, mi madre...-respondió mientras intentaba frenar el rugido que tenía en su garganta.

Magnus levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente a los ojos antes de poner ambas manos en el trasero del nephilim y acercarle a él para que sintiera la presión de su evidente excitación.

-En ese caso que vengan y si quieren les dejaré incluso mirar-dijo al mismo tiempo que se sentaba en la cama y arrastraba a Alec encima suya.

-Sabes que Izzy no se quejaría de que la dejaras mirar-trató de bromear el de ojos azules.

-No lo dudo, pero yo soy más de entrar en acción, así que ¿Qué te parece?

Alec lo miró, y aunque sabía que no debería ceder no podía resistir esos ojos amarillos que lo miraban fijamente.

-Por favor Magnus-se oyó casi como una súplica.

-Agárrate a mí cariño.

La necesidad que desprendía su áspera voz solo hizo que aumentar el deseo del joven nephilim. Magnus meció sus caderas una vez más, provocando que una oleada de placer recorriese a Alec a causa de la fricción que sentía en su entrepierna. Magnus extendió el brazo y puso su mano detrás de la nuca de su novio, haciendo que este descendiera hasta que su boca cubrió por completo la suya. Eso era lo que ambos necesitaban, un momento de descontrol para olvidarse de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor, nada de demonios, de Sebastian, ni siquiera de Jace y sus problemas, solo ellos dos encerrados en una habitación compartiendo sus cuerpos por completo, una atracción pura, brutal y honesta, no algo controlado por el miedo a quien estuviera mirándolos.

La lengua del brujo se deslizó entre los suaves labios de Alexander y empezó a saborear todos los rincones oscuros de su boca, como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho, como si fuera un alimento que quería degustar. En un único movimiento preciso Magnus le dio la vuelta y se colocó encima de él, le quitó, o mejor dicho le arrancó la camiseta, y se dedicó a trazar un sendero de besos por todo su pecho. Pero eso no era bastante para Alec, no cuando no había podido disfrutar de su novio por tanto tiempo. Extendió su brazo y le tiró del pelo con impaciencia, lo que provocó que el hombre soltara una pequeña risa antes de volver a atacar los labios de su chico y dirigir sus bien entrenadas manos hacia el cinturón del pantalón que apretaba la cintura del cazador. Alexander, no contento con que fuera su novio el que se estuviera llevando toda la diversión cogió el bajo de la camiseta de Magnus y empezó a subírsela lentamente. Este no se hizo de rogar y accedió a quedarse con menos ropa de inmediato. Las manos del nephilim trazaron su perfecto y esculpido torso, regodeándose en cada lugar, en cada pequeño señal que este tenía, y no satisfecho todavía volvió a cambiar las posiciones y dirigió su boca al abdomen del brujo. Magnus soltó un gemido entre sorpresa y placer y aunque le encantaba lo que su novio le estaba haciendo, no podía resistir mucho más tiempo así que volvió a girar al chico y se plantó sobre él. Le quitó el cinturón con la misma facilidad con la que se le quita a un niño un caramelo, y sin pararse a pensar bajó los pantalones de su novio y los lanzó al otro lado de la habitación, dejando a Alec en unos bóxers rojos que no disimulaban nada bien lo excitado que se encontraba en ese momento.

-Eres perfecto Alexander, quiero que lo sepas-susurró Magnus cuando su mano llegó al borde de los calzoncillos de su novio. Recorrió con el dedo el borde de estos y Alec soltó un gemido- Me encanta que hagas esos ruidos, me vuelven loco-murmuró en el cuello del chico.

Magnus se separó un poco y deslizó sus dedos dentro de los bóxers del joven y empezó a bajarlos poco a poco. Magnus tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par a causa de la excitación. Muy poco a poco extendió la mano para tocar las rodillas del chico antes de mover sus dedos hasta sus muslos y alcanzar la zona que buscaba.

Alec boqueó en busca de aire y Magnus empezó a quitarse los vaqueros. Los ojos entrecerrados con los que Alec le miraba se fueron abriendo de excitación mientras observaba como su novio se terminaba de desnudar.

Magnus puso la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón en el que estaba el condón que había cogido.

-¿Puedo hacerlo yo?-preguntó Alec con voz ronca y satisfecha que lo único que hizo fue que Magnus se excitara más.

-¿Que, el condón?-preguntó mientras bajaba una vez más la cabeza para besar los labios de su nephilim.

-Sí-respondió contra sus labios.

-Sólo porque no sé decirte que no.

Mientras Alec se encargaba de pegarse con el paquetito que Magnus le había dado ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que habían llamado a la puerta.

-Alec tu madre dice que... ¡Oh dios!- la cabeza pelirroja de Clary se fue tan rápido como se había asomado-Esto...Tu madre quiere que vayáis a la biblioteca por favor.

Alec se levantó con rapidez y cubriéndose con lo que pudo y lanzándole algo de ropa a un molesto Magnus llamó a la chica.

-Clary por favor no digas nada.

-Tranquilo Alec no pensaba hacerlo... Ahora si me disculpáis voy a lavarme los ojos.

-A ver Clarissa, que es lo que tiene Jace que no tenga yo-interrumpió el brujo- ¿No me dirás que tiene semejante tamaño...?

-¡MAGNUS!-exclamó el nephilim con los ojos como platos.

-No voy a contestar a eso, nos vemos después-sentenció con un portazo.

-Bueno, Alexander ¿seguimos?

-No.

-Pero...

-Clary acaba de encontrarnos en la cama desnudos, ¿Crees que es momento de seguir?

-Bueno podría haber sido peor.

-Sí, podría haber sido mi madre o Jace o Isabelle-replicó mientras se vestía- Ahora date prisa, nos buscan.

-No te estreses, Clary no dirá nada.

-No lo hará por el momento, pero te aseguro que nunca hay que fiarse de una pelirroja-paró a reflexionar un instante- Y menos si el novio de la pelirroja es Jace.

**Jejeje muchos estabais ya esperando el lemon, pero me gusta ser una mala persona y dejarlo a mitad (no me matéis por favor). Bueno en realidad lo he dejado así porqué aunque a Magnus le daría igual, no creo que en el instituto y con sus familiares cerca sea una buena ocasión para tener sexo. Por lo menos ha sido Clary la que ha interrumpido y no Jace o Izzy para poder chantajear a Alec por el resto de su vida, o peor aún, Marysse.**

**En fin un abrazo psicológico (maldito seas Germán Garmendia) y os deseo un maravilloso año nuevo (en caso de que mañana no actualice nada que… es lo más probable.**

**P.D: Tengo pensadas varias historias en mi mente y probablemente las plantee en el siguiente tema que suba para ver si os gustan, pero por supuesto voy a seguir con ¿Y si fuera ella?, lo que pasa es que me da pereza pasarlo todo el mismo día jeje…. Y esto fue todo por hoy, espero que os guste.**


	7. 32-Adicción

**Aquí el siguiente tema, el número 32- Adicción, con la pareja Sizzy. Este tema tiene un contenido totalmente M, así que si no os vais a sentir a gusto con esta clase de relatos no lo leaís. Y que más…ah sí, ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVOOOO!**

La música resonaba por todas partes y la cabeza de Simon estaba a punto de estallar. Nunca había sido capaz de soportar ese retumbar de los altavoces de Pandemonium, pero ahora que sus sentidos se habían agudizado le era prácticamente imposible aguantarlo. Por ese mismo motivo no sabía que estaba haciendo allí, bueno, en realidad sí lo sabía. Isabelle le había pedido que la acompañara a la fiesta de fin de año y él no había podido decir que no a esa cara que le había dedicado, y mucho menos al corto vestido que llevaba puesto.

Lo peor era que a él no le gustaba bailar y claro, Isabelle no iba al local solo para ver como el resto de gente se movía al compás de la música así que cogió al chico de la mano y lo sacó a bailar. Por supuesto bailar para Simon era... Mover su cuerpo de un lado a otro dejando el peso sobre un pie diferente cada vez mientras ponía una cara de disgusto. Isabelle sonrió recordando la única vez en la que Simon bailó sin ningún complejo, evidentemente estaba muy borracho, y el chico fue capaz incluso de mover la cadera, algo que llegó a parecerle a la chica realmente sexy.

-Vamos Simon muévete un poco.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta bailar-respondió el chico con cara seria.

-Venga-acercó su cuerpo al de él y le susurró al oido- Por favor.

-Está bien-accedió a regañadientes.

Isabelle cogió a Simon de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile. Muy consciente de lo que hacía subió sus manos por la espalda del chico poco a poco hacia el dobladillo del cuello de su camisa y se acercó a él un poco más presionando sus cuerpos. El vampiro dejó sus manos descansando sobre la cintura de la joven como siempre hacía, nunca más abajo, por lo menos en público, porqué cuando estaban los dos solos en una habitación el chico no era tan tímido, un factor que tenía a su favor.

Izzy continuó frotando su cuerpo contra el de su compañero de baile y cuando él pensaba que la chica no miraba, ella se dedicó a observar la cara que este hacía y las múltiples veces que este se mordía el labio. Una vez no pudo aguantarlo más la chica cogió al vampiro del cinturón y se lo llevó entre la multitud hacía una zona apartada.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-A una habitación-respondió la chica mientras lo arrastraba hacia una sala vacía y cerraba la puerta tras de ellos.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Simon con media sonrisa-¿Jugar al _strep poker_?

-Si quieres verme desnuda solo tienes que decírmelo-respondió la chica con un tono pícaro.

El vampiro se lanzó sobre la boca de la cazadora de sombras y esta respondió con velocidad juntando sus labios con los de él. Las manos de Izzy fueron rápidamente al pelo del castaño y se agarró con fuerza removiendo todo su cabello y haciéndole soltar un gemido grave que no hizo otra cosa que aumentar su excitación. Simon sin quedarse atrás bajó sus manos hasta el final del vestido de la chica, y ante las pequeñas protestas de la chica, que poco a poco se pegaba más a él, empezó a subirle poco a poco el vestido hasta llegar a alcanzar la ropa interior de la chica, cuando el chico decidió separarse un poco.

-¿Llevas tanga?-preguntó visiblemente excitado.

-Podría ser-respondió sonriente.

-Joder Isabelle, algún día me matarás.

-Técnicamente ya estás muerto.

-Bueno-sonrió mientras volvía a besar a la chica- Entonces iré al infierno.

-Pues nos veremos allí.

-Si tu vas a estar allí entonces no será tan mal lugar-dijo el chico antes de que la morena empezara otra vez con la batalla entre sus lenguas.  
Mientras seguían ocupados en su pequeña guerra, Iz comenzó a bajar sus manos hasta los botones de la camisa de Simon y empezó a desabrocharlos lentamente hasta que la camisa del chico estaba totalmente abierta. Isabelle se separó de la boca del vampiro y empezó a besar desde su cuello, hasta su abdomen pasando por su pecho y sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del chico quien prácticamente no podía soportarlo más. Pero Izzy no paró ahí, bajó la cremallera del pantalón del chico e hizo lo propio con los bóxers de este.

-¿Isabelle qué...?-trató de pararla Simon, pero cuando la chico tomó finalmente el miembro del vampiro y se lo introdujo en la boca le fue imposible continuar-Jooooder...Iz por favor no...-soltó un rugido profundo mientras ella no dejaba de pasar su lengua una y otra vez lentamente, haciendo agonizar al chico repetidamente hasta que finalmente consiguió su propósito y el chico no pudo contenerse más.

-Madre mía-suspiró el chico.

-Espero que no estuvieras pensando en tu madre-sonrió burlonamente.

-Tranquila, es difícil pensar en alguien que no seas tú.

-Más te vale.

La chica se levantó y Simon se lanzó una vez más sobre su boca para ir bajando poco a poco hasta su cuello. Sentía su sangre ahí acumulada, y sus colmillos luchaban por salir, pero con toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía los reprimió y siguió dando pequeños besos por el cuello de la chica quien, harta ya de tanto juego, sacó un preservativo y lo plantó delante de Simon para que lo viera. El chico asintió levemente antes de que Isabelle lo abriera y empezara a deslizarlo sobre el endurecido miembro del vampiro, de forma lenta y agonizante, mirando fijamente la cara que el chico ponía. Una vez este asunto estuvo solventado el chico levantó a la morena por el trasero y la apoyó contra la pared. Esta se quitó la poca ropa interior que llevaba y se la ató a la mano, pasando esta después por la nuca del vampiro. Por más que lo intentaran nunca tenían bastante del otro, les daba igual el lugar, cómo y cuándo, ellos necesitaban esa maldita atracción que había entre los dos.

-Creo que tu ya has hecho bastante antes, ahora me toca a mí-le dijo mientras se posicionaba frente a las piernas de la chica, y sin pode resistirlo más la penetró. Primero con cuidado, dando leves embestidas que provocaban gemidos en ambos jóvenes. El chico se quedó parado un momento y ella enseguida empezó a protestar.

-Ni se te ocurra parar Simon Lewis.

-A la orden.

Y inmediatamente después retomó las embestidas, esta vez más fuertes, haciendo que la chica soltara gritos que, de no haber sido por la música, se habrían oído en todo el recinto. Ella apoyó su cabeza en la clavícula de él y mordió su cuello con fuerza, algo que después dejaría una clara marca morada, que sencillamente excitó más aún, si eso era posible, al vampiro.

Así prosiguieron unos cuantos minutos más, entre jadeos, gemidos y besos, hasta que finalmente ambos alcanzaron su punto máximo. Poco a poco, y como si les costara mucho esfuerzo se separaron y trataron de arreglarse una vez más. El chico se subió los pantalones y se pasó la camisa mientras que ella se ponía la ropa interior.

-Espera-dijo la chica- Tu pelo está hecho un desastre.

-Bueno, eso es culpa tuya.

-Y ahora me dirás que no te gusta.

-Nunca me oirás decir eso-le sonrió mientras ella le arreglaba el pelo como podía y él volvía a darle un beso.

-Si seguimos así no llegamos a las campanadas.

-En ese caso vamos para allá.

Salieron de la habitación como si no hubiera pasado nada y se encaminaron a la zona donde estaba la fiesta. Al llegar vieron que todo el mundo parecía haber terminado con las felicitaciones del nuevo año.

-Pues no hemos llegado.

-Eso parece. Feliz año nuevo Simon.

-Feliz año nuevo cariño.

-Bueno dicen que un beso durante las campanadas da buena suerte, así que un buen polvo dará algo más que simple suerte.

**El siguiente tema será el número 92- ¿Me estás retando?, con la pareja Sizzy.**


	8. 92-¿Me estás retando?

**Este es el siguiente tema 92-¿Me estas retando? De Sizzy. Me gustaría pedir una cosa, y es que comprendo que no todo el mundo prefiera las mismas parejas pero yo solo escribo lo que me piden, así que pido un poco de respeto hacia las historias que ha pedido otra gente, y yo sigo el orden con el que me lo han pedido y que no voy a saltarme ningún tema porque me parecería una falta de respeto. Muchas gracias por leer esto y espero que lo entendáis.**

-¿Tú estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

-Totalmente

-Mira que después…-dejó la frase al aire el chico.

Llevaban con esa conversación un buen rato y aun no habían dado con ninguna solución que les pareciera bien a los dos. Simon e Isabelle se encontraban en el apartamiento del primero, aprovechando que ni Jordan ni Maia estaban allí ya que habían decidido ir a dar una vuelta.

El vampiro estaba recostado en el sofá con la cabeza de su presunta novia (bueno, no sabía la clase de relación que tenían) en su regazo y con el mando en su mano para cambiar de canal cada dos segundos porque no encontraba ningún canal que le pareciera bien.

-¿Después que?-preguntó la chica mientras se incorporaba y miraba al chico enarcando una ceja-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

-Oh está bien-rodó los ojos el chico-Pero luego no te enfades-le advirtió mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a abrir el pequeño armario que había junto a la televisión.

-¿Y porque tendría que enfadarme?-preguntó a la vez que se colocaba bien para poder ver la televisión.

-Siempre que te enfadas pierdes-señaló Simon con una pequeña sonrisa bailándole en la boca- Y luego es a mí a quien le toca soportar tu mal humor.

-¿Insinúas que voy a perder?

-No, no lo insinúo, lo afirmo.

-Ah pues como veo que tu confianza ha aumentado, ¿Quieres apostar algo?

-Izzy, no es por nada, pero yo de ti me lo pensaría mejor.

-¿Tienes miedo de perder?

-No-la miró sonriendo- Venga, apostemos.

-Trae aquí esos mandos Lewis y decidamos que podemos apostar.

El chico encendió su recién adquirida _Play Station 4, _cortesía de sus dos cazadoras de sombras preferidas, Jordan y Maia, y volvió al sofá donde cedió uno de los controles a la chica.

-Bueno, ¿Qué quieres apostar?-le preguntó una vez ya estaba bien sentado.

-A ver-se paró a reflexionar- Que te parece, si gano yo me preparas la cena y mañana vendrás conmigo de compras a cargar mis bolsas.

El vampiro paró a pensar bien la apuesta. Ir de compras con Isabelle era una idea un tanto suicida, pero tampoco creía que la chica fuera a ganarle, y mucho menos al FIFA.

-Me parece bien, y si gano yo… pues… verás conmigo todas las películas de Star Wars.

-¿Todas?-gruñó la chica- ¿No podrían ser las de Harry Potter o las de Piratas del Caribe?

-Nop-dijo remarcando la p- La verdad es que me preocupa tu obsesión con Johnny Depp. Entonces, ¿Trato hecho?-dijo extendiendo la mano hacia ella.

-Trato hecho-afirmó ella estrechando su mano- Prepárate para perder.

-Es el FIFA.

-Por mi bien-dijo mientras buscaba un equipo que le gustara- Ya lo tengo.

-¡Oh venga!-protestó él- Solo te coges el Madrid porque está Cristiano Ronaldo.

-No es solo por él, también están Casillas, Ramos y Xabi.

-No tienes bastante con uno ¿no?-dijo medio en broma el joven.

-Bueno, supongo que sí, pero también depende de quién sea el chico-trató de evitar el tema en cuestión.

-¿Se supone que eso es un cumplido?-dijo acercándose a ella y dándole un pequeño beso.

-Dale al partido de una vez-replicó apartándole con un empujón pero sin borrar una pequeña sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

Así pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos entre empujones, algún que otro beso corto y muchos gritos como:

-GOL

-¡Eso no vale!

-¡Te aguantas!

-¡Eso es falta!

-¡Ay, no me pegues!

Y así siguieron hasta que el partido terminó entre los varios gritos, unos de alegría y otros de protesta

-Te lo dije

- Ya, ya...

- Ahora deja de quejarte porque me parece que me has de preparar una cena- sonrió divertida la chica.

-Sigo sin entender cómo has podido ganarme, seguro que has trucado la Play. ¡Ese gol era fuera de juego clarísimo!

- Claro que sí Simon, he distraído al árbitro para poder marcar.

- Pues no me extrañaría- refunfuñó por lo bajo.

- Y después la mala perdedora soy yo- rodó los ojos.

- Aun no me lo creo- siguió protestando una vez se levantó a guardar los mandos.

- Pues ve haciéndote a la idea, porque tengo bastante hambre - respondió tras darle una palmada en el trasero. Lo que el vampiro nunca sabría era que cada vez que se iba a visitar a su hermana ella iba a su apartamento para que Jordan le enseñara a jugar a la maldita consola hasta que fuera capaz de ganarle una partida- Acéptalo se me da bien cualquier cosa.

- No, hay algo que a mí se me da mejor- sonrió el chico- Tú no sabes cocinar bien.

- Serás capullo!- replicó ella poniéndose de pie con mucha velocidad y acercándose a él para poder golpearle repetidas veces hasta que el vampiro dejó de reír y le plantó un beso al que Izzy no puso mucha resistencia. Finalmente la cazadora de sombras se separó para coger aire.

- ¿Vas a preparar esa cena o qué?

- Se me ha ocurrido algo mucho mejor- respondió inclinándose hacia ella.

- Vamos a entrar!- se oyó gritar a Jordan desde la puerta antes de que tanto él como Maia entraran en el piso.

-Hola chicos-respondió alegremente Isabelle- ¿Habéis cenado ya?

- No pero...

-Ni se os ocurra llamar a ninguna parte, hoy cocina Simon- interrumpió la chica mirando de forma divertida al vampiro que solo soltó un gruñido de protesta.

- Por mi bien y supongo que tu también aceptas ¿no?

- Yo acepto encantado. Por cierto Simon, cariño prepara algo de carne anda- le guiñó el ojo su compañero de piso.

- Vete a la mierda lobito.

- Bueno yo voy a ducharme.

-Yo prepararé la mesa.

Simon se volvió hacia la morena que estaba junto a él.

- Muchas gracias Iz.

-No hay de que -respondió dándole un corto beso.

- Esta me la pagaras Lightwood.

- Pues ya me avisaras de cuando.

**El siguiente tema será 33-Flores, de Malec.**


	9. 33-Flores

**Aquí está el 33-Flores, de Malec.**

**Airic-Been, no sé si habrás visto mi mensaje pero por si acaso disculparme públicamente por si te hice creer que estaba refiriéndome a tu review, en realidad el tuyo no me resultó ofensivo en ningún momento y por eso te quería pedir disculpas si sentiste que te incluía en la pequeña 'crítica'. Un beso.**

Sus pasos resonaban por los largos pasillos del instituto debido a su incesante paseo arriba y abajo mientras que a su cabeza no dejaba de aparecer la misma idea que llevaba haciéndolo desde, probablemente, primera hora de la tarde.

El chico estaba realmente nervioso, y realmente sabía que no tenia motivo para estarlo, pero la sencilla idea de estropear la que parecía que iba a ser la mejor tarde de toda su vida le aterrorizaba de sobremanera. Se suponía que ya tendría que haberse acostumbrado a esa idea, a la sensación que le llenaba cada vez que iba a quedar con, finalmente podía llamarle así, su novio Magnus, pero a pesar de la infinidad de veces que salieran aunque fuera simplemente a dar una pequeña vuelta volvía a sentir mariposas en el estómago, y aunque por un lado le incomodaba sabia que esa sensación era algo realmente precioso. Sin poder evitarlo su mente empezó a divagar por los diferentes recuerdos que tenia del brujo, la primera vez que se vieron, su extravagante estilo, no solo de ropa sino también de pelo, esos brillantes ojos que lo miraban siempre cargados de ternura, la forma en la que sus labios formaban una sonrisa (la mayoría de las veces a causa de una broma dirigida a Jace) y por supuesto la forma en la que le besaba, como sus labios se movían juntos en perfecta armonía, sin dejar de lado la pasión, provocando que lo único que le importara en esos instantes fuera ese hombre maravilloso que le demostraba día a día el cariño que sentía por él.  
Alec retomó su actividad, esas idas y venidas de su habitación a la cocina sin dejar de desear que el tiempo avanzara más rápido.

-Parece que haya un jabalí en época de apareamiento suelto por los pasillos en lugar de un chico impaciente por su cita-le sacó de sus cavilaciones la voz de su hermana.

-¿Quien está impaciente? ¿Y con quien es la cita?-se añadió a la conversación un joven rubio que se dirigía hacia ellos.

-Alec se nos va a una cita. ¿No te lo ha dicho?-dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa en la boca.

-No tengo porque contárselo todo-murmuró Alec tratando de justificarse.

-Me ofende que mi propio parabatai me trate así-fingió indignarse- ¿Y quién es el afortunado?

-Magnus-susurró el chico.

-¿Quien? Lo siento no te he oído.

-Magnus-subió la voz al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas iban adquiriendo un leve color escarlata.

-Así que vas a salir con el Oh gran, magnifico y sexy brujo de Brooklyn Magnus Bane!-exclamó Jace tratando de imitar a Magnus.

Alec miró la hora impaciente, parecía que ya casi era hora así que lo mejor sería ir haciendo una discreta retirada.

-Bueno, creo que me voy.

-Pórtate bien, aunque no demasiado-le guiñó el ojo Jace.

-¿No es curioso que el hermano mayor sea el ultimo que vaya a estrenarse?-preguntó Isabelle a nadie en particular.

-Adió-respondió evitando así tener que responder a cualquier tipo de preguntas incomodas. Entró en el ascensor y esperó con impaciencia a que este llegara para poder salir directo a la calle, donde se encontró con que su novio se estaba dirigiendo hacia él con una mano escondida tras la espalda.

-¡Ah, Alexander! Estaba a punto de entrar a buscarte.

-Mejor no hacerlo-replicó recordando la escena que estaba teniendo lugar entre sus hermanos y él.

-Bueno, en ese caso…-estiró el brazo que tenía libre para acercarlo a él y así poder besarle. Los labios de Alec respondieron inmediatamente y siguieron el juego del brujo al mismo tiempo que formaban una sonrisa.

-Llevaba esperando este momento todo el día-susurró Magnus aun contra sus labios-Por cierto te he traído algo.

Descubrió la mano que tenia tras la espalda dejando a la vista un enorme ramo de flores, concretamente de rosas, pero no de rosas rojas, era un precioso ramo de rosas blancas.

-Las he cogido blancas porque este color representa algo que me recuerda a ti, pureza e inocencia.

-Vaya gracias- dijo sorprendido y un poco sonrojado. Su primer instinto fue el de acercárselas a la cara para poder olerlas, pero cuando hizo esto empezó a estornudar sin poder evitarlo. Magnus, preocupado por la súbita reacción de su pareja, se acercó a él rápidamente.

-Alexander, ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, tranquilo, solo es un momento.-contuvo un estornudo-se me pasará en poco tiempo.

-¿Estás resfriado? ¿Has estado cerca de una corriente de aire frio últimamente?

-No-estornudó otra vez- Se me pasará enseguida seguro.

-¿Seguro?-lo miró escépticamente.

-Sí, sí-dijo mientras se rascaba la nariz- ¿Vamos?

-No creo que sea buena idea-dijo el brujo mirándole con la preocupación relejada en su rostro- ¡Alexander estás rojo como un tomate y te están saliendo ronchas por la piel!

La cara de Alec mostró más confusión que la del brujo si eso era posible. No entendí que le estaba pasando, de hecho notaba un incomodo picor esparcido por todo el cuerpo pero no podía decir a que era debido.

-Ven, entremos al instituto a ver.

Alec se dejó llevar sin dejar de rascarse el cuerpo. Le picaba todo y le ardía, no arder no era la expresión adecuada, le escocía. A Magnus le faltó tiempo para sacarlo a rastras del ascensor y llevárselo hacia la cocina.

-Magnus, creía que os ibais-le dijo sorprendida Isabelle- Que poco aguante de verdad… ¡Alec!

-¿Qué?

-¿Pero que habéis hecho?

-Nada.

-Lo suponía, tú eres demasiado mojigato.

-Querida Isabelle, aunque encuentre encantadoras e ingeniosas tus frases para tratar de dejar en ridículo a tu hermano, creo que debemos centrarnos en lo que le está pasando.

-El gran brujo de Brooklyn solicitando ayuda-se introdujo Jace en la conversación.

-Pero si es mi pedante favorito-ironizó Magnus antes de volver a desviar su atención hacia la joven.

-¿Dónde habéis ido?

-A ninguna parte, no nos hemos llegado a mover, estábamos en la puerta y se encontraba perfectamente y después cuando le he dado unas flores pues…

-¡¿Qué tu qué?!

-Le he dado un ramo de flores que traía para él.

-Qué bonito, dentro de nada me lo veo con el anillo de pedida, espero ser el padrino.

-¡Alexander Gideon Lightwood!-encaró su hermana al mayor de los Lightwood ignorando por completo, algo que ya era costumbre, a Jace.- ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

-¿El qué?

-Este individuo de aquí, por no llamarle otra cosa, es alérgico al polen-dijo la chica enarcando una ceja.

-Oh-murmuró Alec- Es verdad.

-¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes?

-Pues verás, no me acordaba en ese momento…

-Debe ser cierto eso de que el amor es ciego-comentó Izzy a la vez que sacaba un recipiente donde se encontraba un calmante para ayudar al chico a llevar mejor el picor.

-Quizás es que tener la lengua de alguien en la garganta dificulta la capacidad para pensar-añadió Jace- Bien, ahora si no os importa voy a pasear mi perfección para que el mundo pueda disfrutar un poco de mí.

-Toma Alec, te aliviará hasta que se pasen los efectos-le cedió el vaso su hermana antes de salir de la cocina y murmurar algo parecido a 'hombres…son todos idiotas'

Alec miró a su novio con la culpa reflejada en sus ojos.

-Siento haber estropeado la velada.

-No has estropeado nada Alexander, no lo has de sentir-sonrió l brujo- Además ahora ya sé que cada vez que te quiera solo para mi puedo fingir que te ha entrado la alergia y que te he de cuidar.

**El siguiente tema será 50-Pesadillas, de Malec.**


	10. 50-Pesadillas

**Volví con el tema 50-Pesadillas, de Malec, he cambiado un poco la idea de la pesadilla porqué me resultaba más sencillo. Lamento decir que no podré actualizar tan rápido como me gustaría porque estoy en plena época de exámenes y ese es también el motivo de que los relatos sean tan cortos, porque no tengo prácticamente tiempo para respirar, pero os prometo que en cuanto lo tenga os lo haré saber y compensaré vuestra paciencia.**

Se movió incómodo en la cama. Una, otra y otra vez, sin poder evitarlo. Todo su cuerpo se convulsionaba con súbitos espasmos musculares. Sentía que estaba cayendo por un precipicio o lo que era peor, sabía que no lo estaba haciendo pero la sensación que tenía en su pecho era como un gran vacío.

_Las sombras cruzaban por delante de él, como una silueta borrosa, era imposible distinguir que estaba pasando a cada momento. De todos los lados llegaban sonidos horribles, desgarradores, gritos que hubieran hecho temblar al más fuerte y duro de los cazadores de sombras o a cualquier submundo. Los demonios aparecían de todas partes, como si fueran una fusión de cucarachas y conejos, multiplicándose sin cesar y sin parecer que pudieran matarles o infringirles daño._

_La confusión en medio de la batalla se hacía evidente en cada simple movimiento que había a su alrededor, cada vez que alguna persona, o submundo pasaba por su lado todo lo que el brujo podía hacer era rezar para que no fuera su cazador de sombras preferido._

_Claro que tampoco quería que fuera ninguno de sus otros amigos el que saliera dañado, no siquiera el vampiro atolondrado o el idiota de Jace, pero sabía que si su querido nephilim de ojos azules resultaba dañado, por leve que fuera, nunca se perdonaría haberle dejado ir solo a la batalla, pero lo que menos podría perdonarse sería haber abandonado al que más quería, el joven del que se había enamorado perdidamente._

_Se apartó a dos demonios de encima sin prácticamente esfuerzo, pero justo inmediatamente aparecieron otros siguiéndoles. Entonces lo vio, de pie, a prácticamente dos metros de él, luchando con fiereza al lado de su hermana. Sus ojos azules brillaban con intensidad, concentrados en su oponente como si no hubiera nada más que ese mismo. Se acercó inconscientemente a él y cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarlo Sebastian se materializó justo detrás del joven, con un cuchillo serafín en su mano y, antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear lo clavó en la espalda del chico. Alexander cayó hacia atrás ante la atónita mirada del brujo y de su hermana, sangrando sin cesar, forzando que un oscuro y desgarrador grito saliera de lo más profundo del hombre..._

Magnus se incorporó como si le hubieran dado un golpe en el estómago. Su camiseta estaba empapada en sudor, al igual que la almohada y su respiración estaba más agitada que de costumbre. Tratando de serenarse empezó a coger pequeñas bocanadas de aire, sin abrir los ojos, como si encerrado en esa oscuridad fuera inmune a lo que tenía a su alrededor.

-Magnus... ¿Qué te pasa?-dijo una voz adormilada en el lado opuesto de la cama.  
El brujo reaccionó con velocidad, abrió sus ojos para comprobar si era cierto que esa voz estaba junto a él, que no seguía soñando y que había pasado de una pesadilla a un placentero sueño. Pero era cierto, como pudo comprobar al echar una mirada a su lado, Alexander Lightwood estaba junto a él y no muerto en el campo de batalla.

-Magnus... De verdad, me estas preocupando, ¿qué te pasa?

-Ahora ya nada Alexander-le respondió antes de abrazarlo entre sus brazos.

Alec entendió lo que le pasaba perfectamente, él también había sufrido pesadillas después de la batalla, después de que hubieran muerto tantos seres, algunos conocidos como era el caso de Jordan, y otros a los que no había conocido pero que habían luchado junto a él. Lo mejor de su relación era que no necesitaban palabras para entenderse, ambos comprendían a la perfección que estaba pensando o sintiendo el otro en cada momento. Se dejó abrazar hasta que notó que su respiración volvía a su estado natural.

-¿Pesadillas otra vez?-el brujo asintió-¿De que eran?

-Eran sobre ti, mi única pesadilla es perderte Alexander, no puedo pensar en vivir en un mundo sin ti, sin tus besos, tus ojos, tu sonrisa, y pensar que hubo un tiempo en el que te dejé ir es algo que nunca me llegaré a perdonar.

Alec se acercó a él y depositó un beso en sus labios, un beso suave y dulce, pero con pasión.

-Tranquilo, nunca más tendrás que preocuparte por perderme porque no pienso irme de tu lado en mucho tiempo Magnus Bane.

**El siguiente será el 52-Borrachera.**

**Aquí dejo la lista de relatos que quedan por pedir porque en un review me habéis pedido que indique los que aun están disponibles:**

**1-Excusas**

**2-Amor**

**4-Venganza**

**5-Nunca más**

**7-Paraguas**

**8-Paciencia**

**9-Juego**

**11-Sueño**

**12-Recuerdos**

**14-Celebración**

**16-Promesa**

**20-Mentiras**

**21-Confianza**

**22-Playa**

**24-A la luz de la luna**

**25-Confesiones**

**27-Soledad**

**28-Lluvia**

**29-Cartas**

**31-Oscuridad**

**34-Nieve**

**35-Tentación**

**36-Otoño**

**37-Verdad**

**39-Corazón roto**

**41-Magia**

**43-Tormentas**

**44-Para siempre**

**45-Imaginación**

**47-Rumores**

**48-Dudas**

**49-Besos**

**51-Muérdago**

**53-Sorpresa**

**54-Perdido**

**55-Traición**

**56-Disculpas**

**58-Bailar**

**59-Fotografía**

**60-Mascota**

**61-Música**

**62-Libro**

**63-Invierno**

**64-Halloween**

**65-Concierto**

**66-Bicicleta**

**67-Fan**

**68-Tatuaje**

**69-Hospital**

**71-Cama**

**72-Orgullo**

**73-Pizza**

**74-Encimera**

**75-Límite**

**76-Película**

**77-Perdedor**

**78-Quiero conocer a tus padres**

**79-Sonrisa**

**81-Sangre**

**82-Madre naturaleza**

**83-Bajo la lluvia**

**84-Felicidad**

**86-Estrellas**

**87-Muerte**

**88-Familia**

**91-Obsesión**

**93-Palabras**

**94-Comida**

**97-Última oportunidad**

**98-Arrogancia**

**99-Esperanzas**


End file.
